


Vampire Harry

by Littlewebby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is a dyslexic gay and a chronic procrastinator, Bottom Severus Snape, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Dark Harry, I apologise for the cliche title, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slight feminization, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewebby/pseuds/Littlewebby
Summary: When Harry loses his parents, he's taken in by a family of vampires and raised as one of their own.Harry grows up in a safe and loving home.Neville Longbottom is now the Boy-Who-Lived.Harry and Severus are soulmates....I suck at writing summaries.





	1. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic.   
I know it might get a little detail-heavy at times so if there is anything you are confused about, please feel free to ask.  
I hope you enjoy and I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think.

** Chapter 1: It Begins **

Vendetta Létourneau was a formidable woman, as dangerous as she was beautiful. She was renowned as one of the best Aurors in Wizarding Britain and quickly rose among the ranks to the position of Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Although rumoured to be a creature herself, no one would accuse her outright lest they incurred the wrath of Vendetta.

She was a successful woman with a successful husband. Aaron Létourneau was the Head Healer in charge of the Magical Bugs Ward at St Mungo’s; treating wizards and witches ailed with diseases ranging from Wizard’s flu to Dragon pox. Together they were a powerful couple with a lot of influence in Wizarding Britain.

The House of Létourneau was an Ancient and Noble House that held nine seats in the Wizengamot. Originally from France, similar to the House of Malfoy, the House of Létourneau settled in Britain and claimed a large plot of land where their Ancestral home, Maison de Létourneau still stands.

There was, however, one thing that the Létourneaus desired dearly but had remained unattainable for the longest time. They wanted a child. As the Head of the family, Vendetta needed an heir to carry on her legacy but after over twenty years of marriage without conceiving even once, they lost a little more hope as each day goes by.

Until the day she met the boy that would become her little miracle, her legacy.

That fateful day had started out uneventful but it would soon become one of the most exciting nights Vendetta could have experienced.

* * *

** _ Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, October 31st 1981 4:15pm _ **

Vendetta was holding a meeting with some wizards from the Pest Advisory Board about the infestation of Nogtails on several farms.

“For the last time Deighton, simply obtain some albino bloodhounds and handle the situation, after all it is your job.” Vendetta sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming as she tried to sort out her subordinates.

Edward Deighton nearly whined in his response. “But Head Auror Vendetta we don’t have the funding for them.”

The woman heaved another exasperated sigh and cursed under her breath in French as she pushed her fingers through her long, black hair. “Fine, speak to my secretary and have him arrange a grant for the-“

“-Head Auror Vendetta there’s been an emergency.” Her secretary, Pinkerton, interrupted her as he barged into the meeting room. Vendetta hated disruptions during meetings and hated being interrupted even more. If it wasn’t for the fact that there truly was an emergency and that he was 6 months pregnant, Pinkerton might have feared for his life.

Still, the look Vendetta gave him nearly made him shudder in fear. His hand came up to rest on his baby bump to bring himself some comfort. “Erm, there’s a magical creature running rampage in a Muggle neighbourhood.”

Vendetta noticed the scared state of her secretary and lowered the intensity of her glare, she would never do anything to inadvertently hurt a baby, such as cause the mother undue stress. “I am quite sure there are many competent wizards on duty that would-“

“-it’s a Level 5X creature ma’am.” Pinkerton interrupted her for the second time that day.

Vendetta was already out of her seat before Pinkerton could finish his sentence.

Pinkerton followed her out, barely able to keep up with her hurried footsteps, while briefing her on details of the rampage and the location.

Vendetta stopped abruptly. “_Immédiatement_, get me Aurors Nibley, Harlan and Graeme. They are to leave whatever it is they are doing. Have them meet me at Privet Drive immediately.” Were her last instructions before she apparated away, Pinkerton didn’t even get a chance to tell her Auror Harlan was still on a sabbatical.

Once Vendetta arrived at the scene she couldn't help but gasp. It had been a while since they’ve had to deal with a creature of this magnitude and if the scene in front of her was anything to go by, these Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement knew nothing about handling such a situation.

“Fall back! Immediately! Stand down you incompetent imbeciles!” Vendetta yelled at the dim-witted Aurors who were trying to go up against a lycanthrope with just their wands yet judging by the amount of unconscious bodies that littered the floor, it should have been pretty obvious to them that it was a stupid idea.

The remaining Aurors were only too happy to escape with their lives intact. They barely spared Vendetta a second glance before turning tail. Foolish lily-livered cowards, they were only there in the first place to get credit for being the first on the scene, regardless of whether or not they were qualified to deal with such threat.

She heard three pops behind her signifying the arrival of her most competent Aurors.

“Graeme, secure the area, round up any stray muggles and prepare them for an obliviating session. Harlan, check for casualties and use a portkey to get them to St. Mungos. Nibley, work on throwing up a disillutionment charm around the entire neighbourhood. Last thing we need is to draw more attention to this situation.” Vendetta instructed without needing to look at her Aurors to know they had already carried out her instructions.

The dark-skinned woman faced the monster head-on; she’s a vampire, one of the only other creatures durable enough to withstand the onslaught of an attack from a lycanthrope.

She circled the Lycan, drawing its attention solely onto her. The beast growled, baring its long, sharp teeth at Vendetta; its muzzle dripping with saliva and the blood of its victims.

This wasn’t a fight for mere witches or wizards.

* * *

**Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, 9:12pm**

Pinkerton was hurrying from one office to the other as he had done all night, running himself ragged as a result of taking over Vendetta’s abandoned tasks – seeing as her second in command was also out in the field – coupled with dealing with the collateral damage of the rampage while trying to prevent the news that a level 5X monster was on the loose.

He barely stopped long enough in one place to catch his breath never mind take a seat. A persistent throb had developed in his lower back but the blonde refused to acknowledge it, instead focusing on the important issues at hand.

“Pinkerton, slow down for Merlin’s sake, take a breather.” Deighton urged the small pregnant man who was rushing around the office, arms laden with a ridiculous amount of paperwork.

Pinkerton huffed in annoyance, now was not the time for any distractions whatsoever, even if it was a well-meaning co-worker. Just as he was about to politely tell Deighton to fuck off, the ache in his back increased tenfold and spikes of pain shot up his spine.

He dropped the papers in his arms and reached out to grab the nearest thing, which just happened to be Deighton, in order to steady himself.

“What happened, are you okay?” came the worried voice of the man he had a death grip on.

“I’m fine. Just, need second.” Pinkerton could barely string a sentence together as he focused on breathing through the pain.

After a few minutes, Pinkerton was able to straighten up and he gave Deighton a smile. “See I’m fine.” He winced and squeezed Deighton’s hand again. “But it seems that my water just broke.”


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of unexpected things happen one after the other.

** Chapter 2: Welcome Home **

** Privet Drive, October 31st 1981 7:48pm **

****Vendetta winced as she was thrown against one of the houses. Her head collided with the building, hard, disorienting her momentarily. However, it was long enough for the lycanthrope to gain an advantage. It stood in front of her, claws raised, ready to strike when a shrill cry filled the air.

The monster immediately advanced toward the source of the noise.

It took Vendetta’s befuddled brain a few seconds to realise what had drawn the attention of the lycanthrope.

It was the cry of a baby.

With the beast preoccupied, it gave the vampire a perfect chance to strike.

Her wild black hair flew behind her as she charged at the werewolf with immense speed and strength. The both of them crashed through one of the houses and she barely had enough time to erect a shield to protect herself as the entire building collapsed around them.

Seeing that it was safe to approach, her second-in-command, Auror Erasmus Graeme came up to her to check on her.

Vendetta grunted in pain as she stood up and stretched her aching body before wiping away the thin layer of sweat that covered her chocolate brown skin. “I’m fine, Graeme.” She assured as she picked her way through the rubble, stopping in front of the battered body of a naked man, it seemed he had shifted back into human form when he was knocked unconscious.

She crouched beside the man and bound his wrists and ankles with magical cuffs. “I wonder what could have caused him to go on a rampage.” She questioned aloud.

Graeme scoffed. “Dark creatures like him don’t need a reason. They go berserk just for the fun of it.”

Vendetta pulled herself up to her impressive height of 6 foot 2 inches, she towered over her subordinate as her emerald green eyes leveled him with a glare. However, before she could say anything, her ears picked up the sound of the baby crying again.

Vendetta followed the sound to one of the houses, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_“Mon dieu,_ who in their right mind would leave an injured baby at the doorstep of a house?”

* * *

** St Mungo's, 9:20pm **

****The waiting room of St. Mungo’s was overflowing with the casualty from the creature attack, added with the usual idiots that managed to incur injury while celebrating All Hallow’s Eve. The healers were trying as hard as they could to save as many people as possible.

Head Healer Aaron Létourneau finished up with his last patient and sighed in relief. He pushed a pale hand through his dark brown hair, a habit he had picked up from his wife, as he put away the patient’s file. He finally had a chance for a break; after working for nearly eighteen hours straight.

On his way to the staff room he came across a commotion in the waiting room.

A man was arguing with the welcome witch at the reception. Aaron briefly considered ignoring it and going on his merry way but he dismissed the thought when he saw how desperate the man looked.

“Can I help you Sir?” Aaron asked the panicked young man.

“Yes! Please! My co-worker just went into labour, he’s only six months along.” The redhead man said, gesturing towards a smaller young man who was leaning heavily against him, his curly blonde hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

“Pinkerton?” Aaron was shocked when he saw the pregnant man’s face. “I’ll take it from here, thank you for bringing him in.” Though Aaron specializes in Magical bugs like wizard’s flu and treating wounds from creature attacks, he was still a Head Healer and more than skilled enough to deliver a baby.

Aaron conjured up a stretcher, and charmed it to float. He helped Pinkerton onto it and directed the stretcher to float alongside him as he headed towards the maternity department’s theatre.

He held the labouring man’s hand and gave him a smile. “Alright Pinkerton, let’s go have a baby, shall we?”

* * *

**Maison de Létourneau, November 1st 1981 12:25am**

Vendetta had used the portkey embedded in her necklace to get home after leaving her second-in-command, Erasmus Graeme in charge of processing the apprehended creature. Her job there was done and she had far more pressing issues demanding her attention.

She examined the baby’s body as she gave him a bath. Apart from the cut on his forehead – which she had cleaned and bandaged – he seems to be perfectly fine and healthy, though he has yet to make a sound. She was still unable to believe someone would just leave him outside the door of a home that had been abandoned.

Vendetta had asked a muggle – and promptly obliviated them right after – about the people who owned the house the baby had been left in front of; only to be told that the house had been abandoned for weeks as the owners were in prison for child endangerment. 

The logical thing would be to take the child over to muggle authorities or take the child to an orphanage but Vendetta was unable to. She just couldn't bring herself to let the child go.

Surely it wasn’t a coincidence that this little boy came into her life; the way she sees it, it is Merlin finally answering her and her husband’s prayers.

Though knowing her husband’s flair for dramatics it would be quite a challenge to convince him.

After dressing the baby in clothes she had transfigured from one of her bathrobes, Vendetta went downstairs to the living room with the intention of spending some more quality time bonding with the baby.

No sooner had she sat down, than her husband arrived through the floo; a yellow bundle clasped protectively against his chest.

Moments passed as they both looked at what the other was holding.

“What’s that?” It was Vendetta who broke the silence.

Aaron cradled the bundle even tighter. “Pinkerton’s baby.”


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Vendetta have a serious talk about the future of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Racist, homophobic and misogynistic slurs up ahead, proceed with caution.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, October 31st 1981 9:50pm**

The doors to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were pushed open by an irate Erasmus Graeme. He grumbled to himself as he levitated the captured dark creature behind him. He was taking the creature to be processed; once again stuck doing Vendetta’s tedious tasks. “I’m always left to clean up her mess.”

Edward Deighton raised an eyebrow, having heard the elderly man’s muttering. “Well isn’t that kinda your job?” He interjected. His eyes flicked up to the unconscious, naked man floating behind Graeme. “You could have at least covered him up to preserve his modesty.” He pointedly looked away from the naked man, a blush staining his entire face as he conjured up a blanket.

“Disgusting dark creatures don’t deserve modesty.” Greame snapped, “And you know who else is an undeserving reprobate?”

“For your sake, I hope you don’t mean Vendetta.”

“Of course I mean that _woman_.” Graeme spat, “I’m always playing second fiddle to that lowly immigrant; it’s a disgrace and I’ve always said that women have no business being in a workplace.  
They should be at home, raising the children and looking after their husbands.” Then he scoffed, his face twisting into a nasty sneer. “Though I suppose that woman has no nurturing bone in her body; it’s no surprise that she’s barren. Don’t even get me started on that sissy she calls a husband, anyone with working eyes can see he likes it up the arse.”

Deighton raised his bushy eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into his mop of red hair. “Yikes, that’s...quite a statement.” He awkwardly backed away from Graeme; not wanting to be associated with such a man.

He had wanted to help Graeme with the processing and arrangement of a trial for the dark creature, seeing as Pinkerton was currently indisposed for the time being, but now he just wants to get as far away from Graeme as possible.

* * *

**Maison de Létourneau, November 1st, 1981 12:26am**

“Is Pinkerton okay?” Vendetta stood and approached her husband, worry coursing through her entire being.

Aaron quickly put her mind at ease. “Of course; he’s fine and perfectly healthy. Pinkerton might be small but he’s tough as nails.”

Vendetta sighed in relief. Though she would not admit this to any living soul, she considers Pinkerton a friend of sorts.

He handles the menial everyday tasks that keep the department working like a well-oiled machine. Vendetta personally prefers to be out in the field, kicking arse.

“Enlighten me, mon cher, why are you holding his baby?” She asked; an eyebrow raised expectantly.

Aaron hesitated for a second, unsure of how to go about explaining himself. “Promise me you won’t get infuriated and hurl me across the room.” He wanted to ensure his safety before telling Vendetta the slightly unpleasant news.

Vendetta narrowed her emerald eyes in suspicion. “I promise nothing. Explain yourself, right this instant.”

Aaron looked everywhere but up at his wife’s eyes; the broken clock on the mantelpiece was suddenly very interesting.

“Aaron Elias Létourneau, if you do not answer my question immediately I will turn you over my knee and spank you like an insolent child.”

Certainly not one to pass up the chance for a perfect retort, Aaron looked up at his wife from beneath his lashes, a sly smirk tilting his lips. “You promise?”

Aaron could see the exact moment the will to live left the French woman. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, no doubt regretting every decision she had ever made up to that moment.

“Remind me again why I ever proposed to you?” She asked.

“It’s because the first time I saw you, I said I wanted to climb you like a tree.” Aaron grinned shamelessly. Her height, as well as French accent had definitely played a major role in his attraction to her.

Vendetta snorted. “Oh yes, you said that while I was bleeding all over St.Mungo’s floor. I had just taken on an entire nest of acromantula, the last thing I needed was a short, freckled intern trying to jump my bones.”

“What can I say; I see what I want and I go for it.”

Vendetta gave him an unimpressed look. “What I want right now are answers to my previous question.” Vendetta steered the conversation back to the matter at hand. After over twenty years of marriage, she was more than familiar with her husband’s distraction tactics.

Aaron, realising he had stalled as much as he could, turned to face his dear wife.

“Do you remember our discussion about trying that new experimental muggle procedure – surrogacy? They’d only had one success but it looked promising.” He spoke slowly, finally realising the severity of what he had done.

Vendetta’s eyes widened as she connected the dots. “_Emmerde!_ Merlin’s hairy bollocks! Aaron, you didn’t!” She knew her husband was impulsive but this was just ludicrous. “Circe’s saggy tits.” She breathed in disbelief.

Aaron bit his lip to stop himself laughing, he was in big enough trouble as it was, but his wife’s choices of expletives were humorous to say the least.

“Morgana’s crusty knickers! _Merde! _Aaron, what in Merlin’s name were you thinking? You cannot simply make such a decision without me!”

“I was going to talk to you about it before the time the baby was due!” He replied.

“Yet here you are with a baby in your hand and I am just finding out about it!” Vendetta snapped then sighed and tried to calm her temper, it wouldn't do to frighten the babies. “This is a big deal Aaron, I should have been involved from the beginning.”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up should it have fallen through. There was a great chance of it not succeeding. It’s nothing short of a miracle that both Pinkerton and the baby survived.” Aaron explained. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he had told Vendetta only for something to go wrong.

* * *

**Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, November 1st 1981 9:30am**

Harlan came up to Graeme’s desk, a sheaf of paper in hand. “Graeme what’s the meaning of this?”

Greame looked up at the dark haired auror who was speaking to him. “What’s the meaning of what?” He asked, barely able to stop himself snarling at the black auror.

“Our department hasn’t sentenced anyone to Azkaban since Vendetta took over. Care to explain why I find a request for an Askaban sentencing on my desk?” Harlan demanded, brown eyes glaring at the bald, elderly man.

“I approved it. Vendetta left me in charge and I can do whatever I wish.” Graeme snapped.

“Bloody hell Graeme, the man didn’t even get a trial.” Harlan couldn't believe how heartless this man was.

“The _beast_ does not deserve one.” Graeme spat with disdain.

Before Harlan could speak again Graeme waved a hand at him dismissively. “Go back to scrubbing the floors or whatever it is you people do.”

Harlan, built like a house and tall to boot, was not one to take being slandered lightly.

A dark brown hand grabbed Graeme by the throat and hoisted him out of his chair.

“What did you just say to me?” Harlan growled deeply; hand closing tighter around the man’s neck.

“N-nothing.” Graeme struggled, face purple and hands clutching at the wrist holding him pinned against the wall.

“That’s what I thought.” Harlan retorted, dropping Graeme roughly to the ground.

No one rushed to help the gasping man on the floor; instead most were laughing at him, especially Deighton.

* * *

**Maison de Létourneau, 12:32am**

“Are we really going to keep two babies?” Aaron asked. Vendetta had filled him in on how she acquired the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

“This is what we’ve wanted and more. I can’t imagine giving either of them up.” Vendetta replied.

Aaron nodded. “I agree but we just can’t keep a muggle baby, the muggle authorities are going to be looking for him, not to mention it is against the rules of the magical world.”

Vendetta nodded. “_Oui, pourtant_, I thought of that and I came up with a perfect solution.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Blood adoption.” Vendetta said, utterly pleased with herself. “For the both of them. At the moment that baby only biologically belongs to you.”

It took a few seconds for it to sink into Aaron’s brain. “But isn’t the blood adoption potion only used for god parents who want to adopt their god child?”

“While that is true _mon chéri_, I was hoping you would make a few tweaks to the potion during the brewing process to make it more suited to our needs. I know how brilliant you are with potions.” Vendetta implored.

Aaron mulled it over before coming to a decision. “It won’t be easy, but I know I can do it.” He was determined to succeed.


	4. Our Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets a new name and I reveal what the baby's gender is! It's been a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included a little pronunciation guide at the end of the chapter if anyone needs to know what the names mean and how to pronounce them.

** Chapter 4: Our Little Family **

** _ Maison de Létourneau, November 4th1981 11:45pm _ **

Another explosion rocked the manor, followed by the sound of two crying babies.

“_Salaud!_ Sweet Merlin! Aaron!” Vendetta yelled from the nursery. That was the third time that week her husband had almost blown apart their home.

“Sorry dear! Slight mishap! Won’t happen again!” Aaron called back from his potions lab in the basement.

Vendetta sighed, turning her attention back to the babies who had been spooked by the explosion. She tried to calm them down, with more than a little difficulty.

She wasn’t exactly a maternal type – that was Aaron’s forte – but since he had been working on brewing the modified blood adoption potion for the past few days, she’d had to take over the childcare.

Both husband and wife had taken time off to settle into their new lives as parents and so far; life had been better than they could have imagined – though every time Vendetta has to wake up in two hour intervals she questions her decision to be a parent and mourns the loss of an uninterrupted good night’s sleep.

The only moment of reprieve she gets is when the babies have their nap.

“Finally.” The dark skinned woman breathed a sigh of relief; having just settled the babies down and she backed out of the nursery gently.

** _BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!_ **

“AARON ELIAS LÉTOURNEAU! _FILS DE PUTE!_ I WILL MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!”

* * *

** _ Aaron’s Potions Lab, 11:50pm _ **

Aaron was practically bouncing where he stood; unable to keep still. He was beaming from ear to ear as he waited impatiently for the potion to cool enough for him to bottle.

He hadn’t felt this excited in so long.

Just to think, he’ll finally be a parent! Him! A parent! It was almost too much for him to process. He had given up hope of ever having children a long time ago.

The babies had been living with them for the past four days but they have yet to name them, choosing to wait until the potion had been administered.

“Will you please stop vibrating and bottle up the damn potion?” Vendetta asked, even though she too had hardly been able to contain her excitement when Aaron had called her into the basement to tell her the potion was completed.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Darling, our children are finally going to be ours biologically and legally.” You could hear the smile in his voice as he ladled the clear potion into two small vials. “I still can't believe you kidnapped a child.”

Vendetta didn't reply, she simply smirked smugly and shrugged lightly so as not to disturb the children in her arms.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be enforcing the law, not breaking it.” Aaron grinned.

“What can I say; I'm Vendetta Létourneau. I'm allowed to do whatever it is I wish.”

“That's one of the many reasons why I love you.” Aaron smiled. He puckered his lips in request for a kiss, which Vendetta gladly obliged.

She leaned down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. As they pulled away, the older baby reached across to latch onto Aaron.

Vendetta chuckled. “I guess he wants you to hold him.”

Aaron kissed the baby's cheek. “Not now my love, I need to finish the potion first, it’s almost midnight.”

He turned to Vendetta. “First we both need to add a drop of our blood to one of the vials; this will be for the oldest baby. For the second vial, only your blood is required.” Aaron explained.

He picked up the dagger he had previously laid out and pricked his thumb, he then added a drop of blood to one vial.

“Your turn, darling.” Aaron took the babies from his wife to free her hands up for the next step.

Vendetta slashed the dagger across her skin. She held her bleeding thumb over the vials, allowing only a single drop of her blood to fall into each.

Aaron healed their cuts with a wave of his hand and they watched as the potion slowly reacted with the blood; changing from a thin, clear potion into a thicker dark red potion with smoke curling out of both vials.

Vendetta took the youngest baby from Aaron and picked up the lighter coloured potion.

Aaron picked up the darker vial and looked up at his wife with a smile.

“Let's do this.”

* * *

_ ** Nursery,  ** _ ** ** _November 5th1981 4:05am_ ** **

“How long do you think they'll stay asleep?” Vendetta asked. Both her and her husband were in the nursery, waiting for the babies to wake.

Before Aaron could reply, the newborn baby stirred and blinked slowly.

“Hi baby, you look so cute.” Aaron cooed, gently lifting the tiny newborn out of the crib.

Vendetta stroked a finger through the baby's dark brown hair – which had previously been blonde.

“His hair colour changed, his skin too.” The baby's skin was darker than the fair shade it had been a few hours ago, it was now like a perfect mix between Vendetta's and Aaron's complexion.

“Even the texture of his hair is different.” Aaron grinned, taking in the baby's features. “Aw, look his eyes are hazel. Just like mine, though his have a greener tint.”

Vendetta smiled down at her youngest son. “What are we going to name him? He has gone without a name for five days now.”

Aaron hesitated a little. “Pinkerton had been calling him Doménique while he was carrying him and I really like the name Maël because he's my little Prince.”

“Doménique Maël Létourneau. I like it. It's pretty, like him.” Vendetta smiled down at the baby blinking big, hazel eyes up at her.

* * *

** _ Nursery, 8:25am _ **

Aaron peeked into the nursery to check if the older baby was awake. It was expected that the baby would sleep for longer than Doménique as he had more transformations, what with having to go from a muggle to a vampire. Aaron was just thankful that the process was somewhat painless while he was in a potion induced sleep.

“Hello little man, you are so cute.” Aaron cooed as he stepped into the nursery. The baby was sat up in his crib, little fists rubbing his eyes. He looked up as he heard Aaron’s voice and held his arms up in request to be picked up.

Aaron lifted him out of the crib and into his arms. He peppered kisses all over the baby’s face, thoroughly enjoying the squeals of laughter coming from the one year old.

“Let’s go find your baby brother. I want a picture of the two of you together.” Aaron made his way to Vendetta’s study, knowing Doménique was in there with her. He couldn't wait to show off the baby in his arms to Vendetta, he looked nothing like the both of them thought he would.

“Your hair is so beautiful, I can’t wait to braid it when you get older.” He carded his fingers through the baby’s thick black hair. “You’re also going to need a name; I can’t keep calling you baby.”

There was also the issue of the birth certificates. Doménique is a newborn and filing his birth certificate with the Ministry will be no hassle, however the muggle baby is over a year old, it would be nearly impossible to file his new birth certificate into the Ministry’s records without anyone suspecting foul play.

He had voiced his concerns to Vendetta and her cryptic response had been ‘Do not worry your pretty little head over such trivial matters. I will take care of it, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve.’ Aaron had never had a reason to doubt his wife, he wasn’t about to start now.

When he reached the study, Aaron entered quietly so as not to disturb Vendetta. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, speaking rapidly in French with her secretary, Carmen Pinkerton.

Aaron – knowing how much his wife hated interruptions – waited patiently for her to finish her conversation on the floo.

If anything, it was amusing to listen to her berate Pinkerton. Those two are just as stubborn as each other.

“Pinkerton, for Merlin's sake you should _not_ be at work. Less than five days ago you pushed out another human being. You are to be on maternity leave.” Vendetta switched back to English and continued arguing back and forth with Pinkerton for a few more minutes before she demanded to speak with Deighton.

“I do not care what it takes, you have my permission to do everything in your power to keep Pinkerton out of the office; tie him to the bed if you must.”

Deighton spluttered and hastily stammered his way through an explanation of how he and Pinkerton weren't in that kind of a relationship.

Vendetta cleared her throat awkwardly. “I apologise, I assumed you and he were an item; seeing as you always lose the ability to function whenever he so much as looks at you.”

Aaron winced, his wife was never one to mince words; she doesn't have any filter, so to speak, she simply blurts out the truth.

He approached her slowly. “Darling our son is awake. Might I steal you away for a bit? Plus Deighton seems like he needs time to recover, your words were rather blunt.”

Vendetta ended the floo call quickly. “_Zut, _Aaron, why did you not let me know the second he was up?” She hurried over to her husband and stole the baby from him.

Vendetta looked at the little boy in her arms, unable to keep the smile off her face as she took in his changed appearance. His complexion was a lovely, light caramel, similar to Doménique's. There was something almost ethereal about the baby and Vendetta felt her heart swell with love when he blinked those beautiful eyes up at her.

She gasped lightly, “Aaron look, his eyes changed. They are such a vibrant green, a carbon copy of my own.”

“If he’s anything like you, he’s going to be quite the brave young man when he’s older.”

Vendetta smiled. “He's my little miracle, my legacy. Théron Louis Létourneau.” Saying his name in her French accent sounded so beautiful. 

Aaron picked up Doménique from his travel cot and stood next to his wife.

“We did it Vendetta, our own little family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Théron [Hunter] - Teh-rohn  
Louis [Brave Knight] - Lou-ee  
Doménique [Unique, Special] - Doh-meh-nick  
Maël [Prince] - Mah-el  
Létourneau [Starling] - Leh-tor-no  
Deighton - Day-ton  
Graeme - Graham


	5. We've Lost Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Minerva have a little discussion.

** Chapter 5: We’ve Lost Him **

** Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, November 5th 1981 12:15pm **

****Minerva McGonagall rushed into Albus Dumbledore’s office, numerous parchments clutched tightly in her trembling hand.

“I have truly dire news Albus; there are no signs of him anywhere. We have tried every spell and every potion.” She reported calmly back to the Headmaster, her voice never once betraying the rising levels of panic within her. “I even resorted to asking Sybil Trelawney for help, which obviously yielded in nothing. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, that woman is a fraud.”

Albus Dumbledore didn’t reply; he was lost deep in thought. The fate of the Wizarding World rested on his shoulders and it was a very heavy burden to bear.

Everyone was looking to him to save them. After all, he had defeated Grindelwald so why wouldn’t he step forward and rid them of Voldemort.

Albus wishes he could be the hero the Wizarding World desperately craves but he knows there is truly only one person with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.

“I warned you Albus. I knew this was a terrible idea, I knew something would go wrong but you refused to listen to me.” McGonagall shook her head in disappointment.

It had been five days since Harry Potter had gone missing. Unbeknownst to the public, their one saviour had vanished, along with any chance they had at defeating the Dark Lord.  
No amounts of potions or spells revealed the child’s whereabouts. He was either behind some extraordinarily powerful wards or he was dead.

“Minerva, now is not the time to point fingers. We have far more pressing issues to worry about; if we do not act soon the public will find out about the Boy-Who-Lived and of his disappearance.” Albus replied, shoulders slumped and gaze sombre.

“And whose fault is that Albus? I warned you placing the baby with those horrid muggles was a bad idea.” McGonagall glared at him; brows furrowed and lips pinched tight in annoyance.

Albus raised his weary aged eyes up at her. “Enough, Minerva. How was I to know they had been arrested? I simply wanted dear Harry to grow up out of the spotlight. I wanted to give him a chance at being a normal boy, to have a good life before having to face that monster.” He spoke slowly, unable to shake the guilt of the results of his actions.

McGonagall narrowly held back the urge to scoff. “You-Know-Who is dead Albus. He was vanquished by the same child you have misplaced.”

Albus fixed her with a sad look. “I wish it true Minerva but I know he’s out there somewhere. It’s only a matter of time before evil rears its head again. Only this time I’m afraid we will truly be helpless.”

* * *

** St Mungo's, November 5th 1981 11:39pm **

****Aaron had been called into work for an emergency; two patients had been admitted into the ward. They were in critical condition after being heavily tortured at the hands of Death Eaters by the Cruciatus Curse for an extended period of time.

Aaron had never seen anything like it; such an awful, despicable thing to torture another human being to insanity.

Despite the Healers trying all they could, there was nothing that could be done for them except healing their physical wounds and admitting them permanently, hopefully as time passed new potions would be developed that could help restore their minds.

Aaron went back home with a heavy heart; he had never once felt as helpless in all his days as a Healer than he did right then. The Longbottoms had become permanent residents in the Janus Thickey ward, leaving their young son in the care of his grandmother.


	6. A Special Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a meeting with one of his old friends. Such a collaboration can only mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a while hasn't it? Erm, I apologise for the long delay between chapters.  
I have a few excuses but only one of them is valid. Read the end notes if you're interested in what that excuse is.  
Anyway, this chapter has been sitting in my computer, 95% complete, for over five months. I've been working on it non-stop and this chapter alone is longer than all the previous chapters combined so I had to split it up.  
Once again, I am very sorry for the delay and I hope you guys enjoy.

** Chapter 6: A Special Visitor **

** _ Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office, November 5th 1981 4:29pm  _ **

Albus Dumbledore slowly paced the length of his office as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He was expecting a special visitor, someone who would help him turn the tide and take advantage of such a troublesome situation.

He told himself he wasn’t anxious but the way he was sucking furiously on a lemon drop while twisting his rings around his fingers said otherwise. The last time he had seen this person was a few, short years after he became Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a little over twelve years ago.

At the sound of someone arriving by floo, Albus straightened up, all traces of nervousness in his body language gone; replaced instead by a composed demeanor.

An elderly man stepped out of the green flames of the fireplace, his expression stern and severe as he glanced around the room before settling his gaze upon Albus. “Is there a reason you have requested my presence Albus? I am a very busy man.” He spoke curtly without prelude.

The man hadn’t so much as attempted any pleasantries toward an old friend he hadn’t seen for so long, a fact which didn’t faze Albus as he was familiar with the man’s abrasive attitude. Instead, he simply gestured towards the little seating area he’d conjured up just for their meeting. “Please, have a seat. This is a conversation one should have whilst comfortable.”

The man hesitated and stared at Albus for a few moments, quietly contemplating whether to accept his offer.

“Alright, make this quick. I’ve got my hands full enough as it is. The dim-witted woman I work for pushed her responsibilities onto me just so she could ‘spend some quality time’ with her fruit of a husband.” The man complained; his tone bitter and derisive as he settled onto the couch across from the Headmaster.

Albus smiled – somewhat condescendingly – with his blue eyes twinkling as he spoke. “Quite harsh of you dear friend, such insults are unbecoming. Plus, if I recall correctly, you had no problems with a certain ‘fruit’ some years back.”

Erasmus Graeme narrowed his eyes at Albus. “Just what are you implying Albus?”

Albus flicked a finger towards the tea set perched on a nearby table, the tea set floated into the air and landed gently on the coffee table in front of him. He took his time fixing them both a cup of tea according to their preferences before finally answering Graeme.

“You seem to have forgotten, dear Erasmus, that you and I have quite the history. I advise you refrain from calling people fruits; after all, you do have quite a few skeletons in _your_ closet.” Albus smiled discreetly.

Graeme was rendered speechless for a few moments, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form a counter argument. “I’m certain you haven’t demanded my presence simply to reminisce about our...torrid past. Those years are long gone.”

Albus sat forward in his seat. “You are correct my dear friend. I will admit needing assistance but first, I would love to hear how you’ve been faring. I know this week has been difficult for you; what with the Lycanthrope attack a few days back.”

Graeme paused as he was bringing his cup toward his lips; he frowned at the man across from him. “Albus,” he said, a warning tone to his voice, “if this is an attempt to dissuade me from sending that Lycanthrope to Azkaban-”

“Nothing of the sort, Erasmus.” Albus interrupted. “I was merely hoping you would speak to a reporter, regarding events that transpired that night.” Albus reassured. 

“Pardon me Albus but I do not understand what that has to do with you.” Graeme replied. He felt confused as to where the headmaster was going with the conversation.

Albus fixed Graeme with a thoughtful look. “I have it on good authority that the Wizengamot will overrule your decision to have the Lycanthrope committed, as you have yet to build a strong case against him.”

Graeme’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why are you telling me this? You do not owe me any favours.”

“Perhaps, but we do share a common goal, Erasmus. We want to keep our world safe by any means necessary.” Albus knew that he and Graeme had differing views but right now he was willing to say or do anything if it was for the greater good.

Graeme shook his head with a chuckle. “I know you Albus, you’re always up to something. That grandfatherly schtick doesn’t fool me for a second. You’re a far dangerous man than you seem at first glance.” He held Albus’ gaze for a few seconds before continuing. “Why are you really trying to help me, and this time don’t insult my intelligence by lying to me.”

Albus was quiet for several moments as he fixed himself another cup of tea. “Erasmus, I will be honest with you, but you must promise never to reveal what I am about to divulge.”

“You have my word, Albus.”

The headmaster nibbled on some hobnobs as he took a moment to compose what he was going to tell Graeme that wouldn’t raise suspicion in the other man. “I’m sure you’ve heard of James and Lily Potter.” He started casually as he wiped biscuit crumbs off his beard.

“Of course, I’ve heard of young James. He’s part of your little vigilante group I believe.” Graeme finished off his cup of tea before continuing. “He is also quite a formidable wizard. I’ve personally seen him bring down men twice his size.”

James and his little group had been a force to be reckoned with during the war, going directly up against the Dark Lord several times and living to tell the tale.

Though Graeme had no idea what the Potters had to do with the current conversation, he was sure Albus was going to explain.

After all, nothing ever was straightforward with the Headmaster.

The Headmaster nodded gently as he spoke in a sombre tone. “It is true. James was a good man; a little immature, hard-headed and somewhat arrogant but his heart was in the right place. He will be missed dearly.”

Albus could see the confused expression on Graeme’s face so he continued, taking care to choose the correct words. “James and Lily Potter were found dead a few days ago. It was a murder-suicide. It seems young James was having an extramarital affair and Lily found out.” Whether or not this was the truth mattered little to Albus, so long as he gets results, it was good enough for him.

“I’m sorry for your loss Albus, I truly am. I know James was one of your favourite students, but I still do not know what this has to do with me.”

Albus heaved a heavy sigh. “I do not want the memory of the Potters to be tarnished, which it will be if the public finds out the truth of their demise.” Here he pauses to make eye contact with Graeme. “Erasmus, I need you to tell the reporter that they were killed by the Lycanthrope; it will give you a strong case against the creature and ensure the approval of an Azkaban sentence.”

Graeme needed very little time to think it over. “You’ve got yourself a deal Albus.”

Albus beamed. “Great, I knew I could count on you. Therefore, I took the liberty to arrange an appointment with a young, up-and-coming-reporter. She is eager to get a promotion and as such, willing to write whatever it is we tell her without checking the facts. She should be arriving in the next few minutes.”

Graeme eyed Albus with something akin to lust. “You are a dangerous man Albus Dumbledore.”

“Whatever gave you that idea Erasmus? I am but a simply elderly Headmaster who only wants what’s best for his students.” Albus said innocently as he smiled at Graeme, he certainly didn’t miss the look the other man had given him moments ago.

The sound of the floo flaring to life filled the room before anything else could be said.

A young, blonde woman stepped out of the fireplace and spelled the soot off her professional, albeit slightly threadbare, clothing.

“Good morning gentlemen, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Rita Skeeter.”

* * *

** _ Leaky Cauldron, November 6th 1981 8:25am _ **

“Have you seen this?” Deighton startled awake and looked up as Pinkerton approached him with a copy of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ clutched tightly in his hands. The small blonde then slid into the seat across from the redhead without waiting for an invitation.

“Oh! Pinkerton, why...I mean, hi.” Deighton answered, surprised to see Pinkerton at the Leaky Cauldron and even more surprised to see him in casual muggle clothing. Deighton’s cheeks pinked as he couldn’t help but think of how endearing Pinkerton looked in the pale blue, oversized, turtleneck sweater, light wash jeans and a well-loved pair of Chuck Taylor converse. 

“Yeah. Hi. Have you seen this?” Pinkerton repeated as he thrust the _Daily_ _Prophet_ under Deighton’s nose, nearly tipping over the man’s neglected drink in the process.

The redhead man smiled sheepishly, “Well I haven’t gotten a chance to read the morning paper; Graeme put me on the graveyard shift, I wasn’t even prepared for it. I think he did it on purpose because I laughed at him but honestly it’s not my fault he was being- “

“-I really do not care Deighton, just read the bloody paper.” Pinkerton interrupted Deighton’s ramblings and waited impatiently for him to read the article.

Deighton pouted at Pinkerton’s stroppy mood before taking the paper from him.

The redhead’s frown deepened the more he read. “W-what? That’s not true! Vendetta isn’t responsible for any of these.” He looked up in shock at Pinkerton. “It even accuses her of being a creature!”

Pinkerton nodded, his blonde curls falling over his eyes. “I know, it’s absurd. The article is full of lies. I can only imagine what Vendetta must be feeling right now”.

* * *

** _ Maison de Létourneau, November 6th 1981 8:25am _ **

“AARON!” Vendetta called urgently down to her husband.

Aaron had been in his potions lab in the basement, immersed in his research.

The focus of his current research were the Longbottoms, he had also been reading up on everything he could find regarding the Cruciatus Curse in correlation with insanity.

Aaron’s footfalls filled the room as he rushed up the stairs, barely shutting the door to his potions lab in his haste.

“W-wh-” He attempted to speak but was only capable of wheezing. “W-where’s the fire? What happened?” He asked in-between pants; chest heaving and his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. “Wow, I am terribly unfit.”

“Théron spoke! He said my name! _C'était incroyable!” _Vendetta replied excitedly as she bounced Théron in her arms.

Aaron couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed at Vendetta for nearly giving him a heart-attack or worse, a side stitch. “Darling, I know you are excited but Théron has yet to speak even one word since you brought him home. Are you sure it’s not just the usual baby babble?”

“_Non_.” Vendetta replied stubbornly_. “_Go on _mon chéri_, say ‘Vendetta’.” She prompted the baby.

Théron blinked, looking from Aaron to Vendetta as he slipped two fingers in his mouth to gnaw on them. “Dedda.” He said.

Aaron squealed. “You’re such a smart baby!” He took Théron from Vendetta when the baby had nearly fallen out of her hold to latch onto him.

“Ma.”

It was almost funny how a basic, simple word spoken by a toddler could cause such resounding silence. Both husband and wife looked at each other in confusion. “Did he just…” Aaron trailed off.

“I believe he did.” Vendetta answered, not sure how she should be feeling.

Aaron looked from the little boy to Vendetta. “Maybe he was talking to you.” He reasoned.

Théron rested his head on Aaron’s chest. “Ma.” He muttered again. Aaron felt his heart swell with love, it hadn’t been a fluke; Théron truly accepted him as his parent.

“Perhaps you remind him of his mother.” Vendetta said. She didn’t want to feel jealous; after all, their priority was Théron’s happiness, but it did sting a little that her son prefers her husband. From the very first day that she brought Théron home, he had taken a liking to him.

It wasn’t that Théron disliked her, but he had just always preferred being with Aaron. At night, whenever he wakes up screaming – possibly from a nightmare – he only seeks comfort from Aaron.

“Théron, that’s mummy. I’m daddy.” Aaron spoke to Théron softly as he bounced him gently in his arms. The little boy simply shook his head. “No. Ma.” He said stubbornly, trying to convey – with his limited vocabulary – his thoughts on the current topic.

Vendetta sighed. “_C'est bon,_ do not confuse him. Let him refer to us however he wishes.”

Aaron looked up at his wife. “Are you sure? I don’t mind but if it will hurt your feelings, we can keep trying to correct him.”

“No, I do not mind _mon cher_. It is cute.” Vendetta gave them a genuine smile. “Now, let us have breakfast, I had Jacque-Jacque make something special.” She gave Aaron a chaste kiss and Théron as well when he demanded one, before leading them to the dining room where the house elf had served an extravagant breakfast.

* * *

** _ Two hours Later _ **

“Where’s my little man, where is he? I don’t see him.” Aaron cooed at Théron. He was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by colourful toys both muggle and magical. Théron was on his lap looking up at him as they played peek-a-boo.

Aaron was pretending Théron was invisible as the little boy covered his own eyes. “There he is!” Aaron gasped exaggeratedly when Théron removed his hands from his eyes, the little boy giggled so hard he nearly fell over.

They had been playing this game for over twenty minutes and Théron never once got bored of it. Aaron was just thankful Doménique was able to sleep through Théron’s laughter.

The tiny baby was sleeping in his bassinet next to Aaron. As he was born extremely preterm, Doménique needed even more sleep than the average new-born.

The only reason the baby wasn’t still in an incubator at the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit at St. Mungos was because of Aaron. As a Head Healer, he was more than capable of maintaining the protection and monitoring spells that were currently active on the baby.

Aaron and the children were the only ones in the house. Vendetta had left, rather abruptly, during breakfast. She said she had decided to go into work as it was the perfect excuse for her to sneak Théron’s birth certificate into the Room of Records.

Doménique whimpered in his bassinet and Aaron turned towards him, trying to find the source of his discomfort.

“What’s wrong with my widdle Prince? Come here my love.” Aaron gently lifted the tiny baby out of the bassinet and into his arms. “I bet you were bored in there all by yourself, you want to play with me and your big brother, don’t you?” He cooed at Doménique.

Aaron was grateful Vendetta wasn’t home, simply because there was little else she found more annoying than Aaron’s baby talk. In her opinion, he uses it excessively. It was like a reflex; every time he’s around the kids he automatically switches to baby talk and coos at everything.

He could smell the reason for the baby’s discomfort as soon as he picked him up. “You need a change, don’t you sweetheart?” He soothed the fussy infant before calling for the house elf.

“Jacque-Jacque could you please keep an eye on Théron, I need to change the baby.” Aaron said. He also politely refused the elf’s offer of changing the baby.

Both he and Vendetta agreed that they would raise their children without the help of house elves, simply because they didn’t want to foist the more unpleasant tasks that came with being a parent onto the poor elves.

Aaron took the baby up into the nursery, mentally preparing himself to deal with an unhappy baby; Doménique hated being changed and was very vocal about his displeasure.

* * *

Pinkerton flooed into the Létourneau residence; he needed to have a discussion with Vendetta regarding the article in the _Daily Prophet_. They needed to come up with the next course of action and do some major damage control.

However, the scene that he met was not one he had been expecting.

A house elf was repeatedly pulling on his own ears and banging his head against the floor while Aaron was screaming angrily at him. Doménique was wailing in his bassinet, no doubt picking up on the hostile environment.

As Aaron rushed over to Pinkerton, the blonde could see that the man was crying.

“What happened?” Pinkerton asked, he could feel worry and panic rising within him.

“Carmen,” Aaron sobbed. “Théron is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery.  
There was a very real and very high chance that I wasn't going to survive but the only thing going through my head was guilt for not updating this chapter earlier.  
By the way, the pain that bludgeoned me when waking from anaesthesia was easily the worst thing I'd ever felt (including the time I was only a couple of hours away from dying because I refused to go to the hospital when I had acute tonsillitis and it had caused my airways to close up) and I would not wish it on my worst enemy.  
Didn't shed a single tear (though I did pray for the sweet release of death... and morphine), I handled the pain like a BOSS. Sadly this boss also had a very long and painful recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, your opinions are greatly valued.


End file.
